Little Weasley
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: Molly Weasley arranges a family reunion to tell her family unexpected news,but what does this have to do with the Potters? And even worse, why the Malfoys are involved too?
1. Chapter 1

The Burrow, a place where I could go anytime, and it felt really like home. Ron's parents loved me like if I were their own, and Fred, George and Ginny loved me like a brother.

I had been here for almost a month, we still had five days until we had to leave to go to Hogwarts.

Today, Charlie, and Bill came, since their mother called them the previous night telling them they needed to come.

"This was delicious." I said finishing my breakfast.

"I know." Ron said finishing it as well.

"Children." Mrs. Weasley called. "Harry, Ron, Ginny."

Ron and I looked at each other, wondering what she wanted.

She was sat on a loveseat in the living room, and her husband was on the other loveseat.

Charlie, Bill and the twins were on a couch, and we sat on the other couch with Percy and Ginny.

"We have something really important to tell you." she said really nervous.

You could feel the tension in the room, it really must be something important to make Charlie come from Hungary.

"I don't know how to tell this but all of you have a sister…" she said looking at all her children.

"What?" Charlie, Bill, Percy and Ron asked in unison.

Fred and Ginny gasped, while George and I just stared awkwardly.

"Do we have a sister or will have a sister?" Bill asked his mum.

"You have." she answered him looking at him with sadness. "She's eleven."

Another long awkward silence followed.

I looked around, and decided to stand up and leave, this was a really important family reunion, I shouldn't had been here.

"I think I better leave…" I whispered standing up.

"No, Harry! Stay." She commanded me. I sat again. "When I said all of you have a sister, I really meant all of you, including you, Harry."

"What do you mean?" I asked her in disbelief, I didn't have a sister.

She sighed and started to sobbed, it was really difficult to her to talk about this.

"About two weeks after Ginny was born, I… had an affair with James Potter."

Everyone in the room gasped, and Mr. Weasley looked really uncomfortable.

"Two months later I found out I was pregnant and told him, we decided that it would be best if he cared for the baby since I already had seven kids and he only had one" she sobbed a bit more, and looked to the ground again. "But he was killed soon after I told him, so I had no choice but keep the baby myself."

"But I was fired from my job and your mother had no job." Mr. Weasley continued when his wife couldn't keep telling the story. "We tried everything to earn some money before the baby was born."

"She was born one month early, on April 31st, I got mad thinking about the bills and what we were going to do, so around ten hours after I gave birth, I escaped from the Hospital, and found a really nice house where I decided to left her, it was raining so bad, I rang the bell and ran away as fast as I could."

"I was angrier with your mum for doing that, than that she had cheated on me. We could have managed." Mr. Weasley said quite sad and angry. "I saved money for years, so we could find her in the future, we had been trying to find her for five years, and we finally did a week ago."

"I named her Emily Victoria." She said smiling for the first time. "James asked me to name her Emily is the baby was a girl, after his mother. He was furious at first, but then he got happy, he was going to give her his last name, b-but he died, and t-there was no proof that she was his".

"Did my mother know?" I asked her when she said nothing for awhile.

"I doubt so, they died two weeks after I told him."

"Where is she now?" the twins asked at the same time.

"She was adopted." she made a short pause to look at her husband. "By the Malfoys".

"What?" we all asked at the same time.

"It turns out I left her at Narcissa's parents house, and she, and Lucius were there and since she was a pureblood, they decided to adopt her".

"They also changed her name". Mr. Weasley interrupted his wife. "They named her Annabelle Malfoy".

"What a horrible name". Ron said. Everybody decided to ignored him.

"What does she look like?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I just remembered she had James's eyes. Icy blue eyes, a bit more like grey."

"At what time is she coming?" Percy asked this time.

"Anytime now." Mr. Weasley said looking at his watch.

"Why didn't you tell us?" George asked a bit hurt.

"I didn't want to hurt you". Mrs. Weasley whispered.

Then the bell rang. Everybody froze, even Ron's parents.

"I'll…" Mr. Weasley started but didn't finish his sentence and stood up to open the door.

"Good Morning Arthur". A man in his forties greeted him. "Here's your daughter".

"Thank you Carrick". Mr. weasley said before the man walked away.

Mr. Weasley came back into the room, but not alone, next to him was a girl, maybe as tall as Ginny.

"Guys, this is Emily Victoria, your sister".

I looked at her, and she really resembled the Weasleys. She had white paper skin, and red hair that went down her shoulders. Her eyes were icy blue, really different from all the Weasley, Bill, Percy, Ron and Ginny had dark blue eyes like their dad, and Charlie and the twins had green one, like their mother. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy, she obviously had been crying.

She was thin, but not too thin, she was just right. She had freckles in her cheeks and nose, like Mrs. Weasley. And there was something else, something she didn't get from the Weasleys or my dad, there was this cold look she had in her eyes, just like Draco, or Lucius.

Mr. Weasley introduced everyone pointing at each one of us, but she still just had her eyes fixed on a spot in front of her.

Dinner time had approached and some of us had had the courage to talk to our sister, some called her Emily and other Victoria, but she still hadn't said a word.

Ginny had to share her room with her now. Mrs. Weasley had already bought her a bed and a night table. Ginny had to arrange her clothes in the right half of the wardrobe since she had to share it with her, our sister now.

At dinner, she just kept staring at the food, trying to avoid our gazes. She ate nothing and as soon as dinner was finished she rushed upstairs and went straight to her bed.

The following days were really the same, Mrs. Weasley actually had to feed her, or she wouldn't have eaten.

She came along to Diagon Alley with us to buy our school supplies. She already had bought her books and new uniforms for the year. She just kept looking oddly at the used books the Weasley bought.

The day we left for Hogwarts finally came, and she hadn't said a word so far. Bill and Charlie had left two days ago. Percy and the twins were already in the train.

Mrs. Weasley kissed both Ron's cheeks and gave me a really big hug before letting us go.

Ginny had a hard time as well with Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley had already said good-bye to all of us including Emily or Victoria. I wasn't sure how to call her yet.

Mrs. Weasley gave her youngest daughter a really big hug, which she didn't respond, and kiss her cheeks, and forehead.

"I love you Emily". She said to her. "Never forget it."

Ron and I, and even Ginny had strict orders from Ron's mum to not let her alone. So we dragged her to our compartment, Ginny went somewhere else with her friends.

Hermione soon joined us and sat next to her, and looking puzzled again.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger". she said kindly.

"She doesn't talk". We whispered.

"Is she your cousin Ron?" she asked looking at Ron this time.

"She's our sister". Ron and I said at the same time.

Hermione said nothing, she knew very well I didn't have a sister, and Ron had told her he only had one sister, so she was really confusing.

"My mum…" Ron started.

"and my dad…"

"are her parents." We said at the same time. We felt like Fred and George for a brief moment. It was amazing how we said the same thing at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to say they had an affair, neither could Ron.

We explained everything to Hermione, everything we knew, but that her adoptive parents were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

When there was anything to talk about I got lost in my thought.

I was really excited and happy I had a little sister. But I was hurt my father cheated on my mother with my best friend's mother. I always loved and respected them, but now I was having other feeling toward my father.

I had decided I was going to call her Victoria, why? I didn't know, it just suited her, I guess.

It was time she got sorted and I could bet she was going to be a Gryffindor. My father and her mother were so she had a big chance to be in Gryffindor.

Twenty students had been sorted and McGonagall hadn't called her yet. Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny and I were really anxious.

"Victoria Weasley". McGonagall finally called her. She didn't move right away, like if she didn't hear, or like it wasn't her the one that was being called.

She sat on the stool for no more than twenty seconds before the hat yelled "Gryffindor". She looked a bit disappointed for a brief second before her face showed no emotions again.

Mrs. Weasley had ordered her oldest sons to make sure Victoria eats. So when she hadn't even had a single bite of dinner, Percy sat in front of her, while George sat on her right side and Fred on her left.


	2. Chapter 2

At first I thought she didn't talk just to us, but as time passed we realized Victoria didn't talk to anyone, not even teachers, not even the Headmaster.

She had really good grades, and so far, she was the best of her class.

I had caught her staring at the Slytherin table several times. I had noticed Draco, her adoptive brother had been ignoring her and avoiding her gaze.

I saw that she had received two letters as well, obviously not from her mother, her biological mother, because she actually replied the letters.

All of us had been keeping an eye on her, and taking care of her. We even helped her with her homework, but it's awkward since we don't know if she really needed us or not.

But apart from her, I have other things to worry about. Like my own homework but most importantly Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and was trying to kill me.

Dementors were guarding the Castle and the grounds in case he randomly showed up.

Last night I kept thinking about Victoria and my parents, Mrs. Weasley said she would had lived with my family and she would be a Potter now not a Weasley.

She could fooled everyone that she was my mum's daughter as well, she was redhead like my mother and had dad's eyes. She only had freckles that none of my parents had, and her skin was too pale

If they hadn't been murdered, she would had lived with me, and probably never knew my mother wasn't hers.

Maybe Ron and all his sibling would had never found out they had another sister, half sister actually.

And she wouldn't be suffering now. Just now I had thought about how she felt. It should had been awful being taken away from the family you grew with, and finding out her parents just had one night stand, cheating on their spouses.

And then, there was the material part. She lived in a manor, and had a room for herself, and had the best of the best, had house-elves working for her, even when she was just a kid.

And now she was stuck, in a house, probably as big as the kitchen and dining room of the Malfoy Manor, where she had to share a room with a complete stranger. And being around people who never left her alone, she needed time by herself, but instead she was dragged out of her room, being bombarded with questions and stories. And frustration when she didn't even want to look at them.

I could say I understand her now, but actually I didn't. I had never been in her position.

Then another thought invaded my mind. She was probably angry, furious at us, or at least at Mrs. Weasley. She had practically been abandoned by her. She abandoned her own daughter. She just left her in a random door, while heavy rain was falling that day.

She could have gotten sick, she was just a few hours old, she could have died of a cold. It was really stupid and irresponsible by doing it, having already seven kids, she could have known it could be deathly. But that was not my point. She probably felt unloved by her own mother if she was told the truth story.

The next day I saw her sitting by herself in the common room, I hadn't really talked to her. I didn't know what to say, but I approached her, finally finding my courage.

"I'm sorry". I whispered to her.

She stopped writing and looked at me. Maybe I didn't get her to talk to me, but still she looked at me, instead of ignoring me and pretending I wasn't there.

"This must be really hard for you…" I stopped in mid-sentence not knowing what else to say.

Her eyes got teary, it looked like her really light blue eyes, got even lighter, and they sparkled a bit. I kneeled in front of her, being at her level.

"Is fine if you don't talk.". I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll give you the time and love and everything you need…"

A tear finally fell from her eye. Her once emotionless face, was now showing so many emotion I couldn't figure them out.

I felt the urge to hold her in my arms, maybe that was what she needed, understanding, time, caring?

The urge got the best of me and I hugged her, she hugged me back, not immediately, but she did. I never expected it. I thought she was going to keep still until I stopped hugging, just like she did when Mrs. Weasley had hugged her at the train station.

She cried while I held her in my arms, she hadn't show any emotion or feeling before, she was raised as a Malfoy after all, the Malfoys were not allowed to show weakness, and crying was a weakness.

Then Ron and Hermione came through the Fat Lady Portrait, but stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed she was actually hugging me and that she was crying.

I saw a bit of jealousy in Ron's eyes. I wondered why, but thought better of it and decided it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

The next days when Victoria saw me she would give me a small smile, and that smile could brighten up even my darkest days. She making progress was a relief, and it made me feel happier than ever.

Ron and Ginny, who had witnessed her time of "weakness", had tried to get her to talk to them. But she just kept looking at a random place in front of her and pretending they were not there.

"Why do you always get things?" Ron snapped at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You know, you always get everything you want. I'm her brother too, why doesn't she talk to me?"

"She hasn't talked to me, Ron". I said going to the Defence Against The Dark Arts class.

"Yeah? But she hugged you, that's even better I guess". Ron muttered.

"She needed someone to be the there for her, and I was, I'm sure if you would had been there she would have hugged you instead." I said not really sure if it was true or not. "Just give her time and don't try that hard, it only makes her more stubborn".

"I guess you're right". Ron said shrugging his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria's Pov.

This past two months had been extremely hard. I felt like I was alone. Nobody really understood me and they were making everything worse.

"Victoria". Professor McGonagall said stopping my train of thoughts.

I nodded, letting her know I heard her, I hadn't said a word to anyone yet.

"Please stay a few minutes, I need a word with you."

I hadn't even noticed my classmates were putting their things back in their bags and exiting the classroom.

"Victoria, I know this is really hard for you but can't keep doing this". she said pointing to the right corner of the last homework I had given her.

In every homework I had done and every single test I had done, I had written my name as 'Victoria Malfoy' I was really tempted to write Annabelle or just Anna Malfoy, but then, they wouldn't know who I was so they wouldn't give me the grade.

McGonagall talked to me for an hour, not just a few minutes like she had said. She was the head of my house, so she probably felt like it was her duty to talk to me about my attitude.

I walked out of the Transfiguration classroom, missing charms. That meant it was lunch time.

I had started to eat without having one of the Weasleys having to feed me.

I liked meal times because I would see Draco. He still hadn't spoken to me, or even dared to looked at me, which broke my heart into more pieces.

How would I want to eat, when you are too numb to feel anything, even hunger? My new house, (not home) made me sick. Every time someone called me Emily, Victoria or Weasley made me sick of my stomach as well. My head was to busy thinking if this was a mistake and if I would ever be able to see my family again. I had no time or wants of food in this state.

I took a few bites of my meal before running back to the common room. I had homework to do, but something was bothering me, something I needed to get out.

Everyday I would write Draco, MY brother a letter, telling him about my day, and writing down how I felt. I had every single letter with me, since I hadn't had the courage to send them.

I also wrote every now and then a letter to my parents. My father had said it was better if we didn't write each other. They said is not good for us, but it actually made me feel so much better writing to them.

_Dear Dad and Mum,_

_I know I shouldn't be writing to you, but I need to, is my only way to have a contact with you and from going totally insane._

_As you could expect, I'm top of my class still, and do extra work just in case. _

_I haven't told you this but I haven't talked since the last day I saw you, I just can't bring myself to do it, that's why I need to write you and tell you about me. _

_I wish Draco would at least see me, but is like I don't exist for him anymore. _

_People can say I'm a Potter or a Weasley, or anything else but I'll always be a Malfoy. No matter what they say. _

_I was really lucky I just got to spend a few days with them before I came to school, but I can't stop thinking about when I will have to go back there on Christmas or when school ends. _

_It was a living hell, and still is. Sometimes I hope I will just wake up for this nightmare but that won't happen right? _

_I love you mum, dad. And please tell Draco I love him, you ARE my family and always be. _

_Annabelle. _

I really wanted to tell my parents how I felt, but I could only bring myself to tell them some things. I had asked them before if they can do anything, and take me back with them, but they said they can't.

Sometimes I felt like screaming, sometimes like crying. But I just closed my eyes and told myself tomorrow will be better, but the more I say it, the less I believe it.

I was walking to the common room one day of December when I heard someone crying. It came from the boys' bathroom. Something inside me made me walk in.

And I was shocked by what I saw. It was Draco, crying like I had never seen him before.

"Draco." I said, it actually felt funny to talk after so many time. I didn't even remember how my voice sounded, but I was sure it didn't sound like this. It sounded now like if I had a really bad cold.

"Anna". He whispered. He had a surprised look for just a few seconds.

I ran to him and hugged him tightly. Like if I was going to lose him if I loosen my grip.

"I'm sorry". he whispered again. "I just can't bare to look at you without my heart breaking".

By this time, tears were falling down my own face.

"But I'm never going to leave you". he said looking at me. "I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to take care of you".

Draco and I cried for hours, he rocked me, while holding me in his arms. I felt safe and untouchable, like if I was with him, the Weasleys couldn't drag me back with them.

I also felt me, Annabelle, again. Even when our father would punish us for crying like babies, I felt strong, powerful, I felt a Malfoy again.

After my talk with McGonagall I had stopped to write my name as Victoria Malfoy, and just wrote Victoria, or Emily Victoria if it was a test.

It had been almost a month since I broke down in front of Harry, one of my many brothers. And he somehow figured out my only way of communication now was by writing letters.

So he had written me a few really detailed letters. I knew I had given a huge step by replying him, even when my letter had no more than twenty words.

He would write funny things, his feeling, his past, how he met my other brother Ron, and other things about his life.

His letter made me feel like someone actually cared, that I was not alone.

Tomorrow we would go to our houses for Christmas. I wasn't really looking forward to it.

I had to face my so-called-biological-mother and her husband for an entire week.


	4. Chapter 4

_Since the moment she saw me on King Cross' Station, she grabbed my hand and never let go of it until we were at The Burrow._

_My mother (Narcissa) stopped holding my hand when I was around three. So I felt really uncomfortable the whole time, I'm not a little girl anymore. _

_Ginny and I went to our room, followed by the guys, who went to their own rooms. Harry who wasn't a Weasley came to._

"_I know you don't feel like I'm your sister." Ginny said unpacking. "But we are, I am your only sister, I think we should get along." _

_Me being me, said nothing, but actually looked at her when she sat on my bed, next to me._

"_I have always wanted a sister, and I couldn't help but feel extremely happy when they told us about you. It should had been great if we had grown up together, and I think it would be nice if we grow up together now." Ginny said smiling, and then she walked away. _

_Molly like I'd decided to call her, stalked me every day, the more she did it the more time I was going to keep my mouth shut. _

_The Weasley invited every single relative for Christmas, so they could meet me. This really was going to be a long night. _

_By 9:00 most of them had left to be with other relatives. I wished I could go too._

_Every person gave me a present, my parents taught me to be polite, but I couldn't thank them without talking, and if I did it, then Molly wouldn't leave me alone for sure._

_So my brothers or Ginny would thank them for me, while I just flashed them a little smile._

_Then, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Ginny gave me presents too, I felt a bit bad I didn't get them anything. Molly gave me one too, and Arthur gave me one himslef, and Bill's and Charlie's presents as well._

_When I went to my room I opened them, I got a toy-sized dragon which move and fly as well, from Charlie, I got candies from Percy and Bill, 3 really interesting objects, probably to do pranks, from the twins, Ginny gave me a really nice dress, Arthur gave me a broom, I got a sweater with an E made by Molly herself, got parchment and ink of different colours from Harry so I can write letters, and the last and bigger present (except for the broom) was from Ron then._

_It was an album. On the first page it had a picture of all of the Weasleys and Harry smiling, while Ginny had her arm around me, I was just staring, emotionless. The picture was taken the day I came here. On the next page it was a picture of Molly and Arthur. The next pages were of Charlie, Bill, Percy, the twins, Ron, Harry and Ginny. Next to the pictures or under, Ron had written their full name, birth date, and other facts about each one, like Harry was seeker, like Charlie studied Dragons. On the 11th__ page was Ginny and 12__th __was me. And I could tell how alike we looked. Ron had put a picture of them when they were babies on the top followed by the description of each one and then a recent picture at the bottom of the page. He had done that with each one of us, even me. _

_When I turned the page I didn't recognize at first the people on the next two pages. And I gasped when I realized who they were. James and Lily Potter. I really hadn't look how my biological father looked. I hadn't even think about him. If he'd lived things would be so much easier, I would have lived with him and would never met my family, well just Draco at school. _

_The next pages had pictures of all of them, some were of Christmas, some were of a birthday, and some just were taken on a random day. _

_The last picture was of George, Percy and Fred in the back, Ron and Harry in the middle, and Ginny and I in the front. It had been just taken two days ago. _

_I turned the page and found a letter. It was from Ron. _

**_Emily, _**

**_I made this album in hope you would get to know us better. _**

**_I had only been thinking about myself, but these last days I started to think about you._**

**_It must really suck what you're going through, and we must seem like we don't understand you, and we really don't, but we love you, mum wants the best for you, like all of us do. _**

**_If you want and let us, we can make another album with a tiny difference, you will be in it, with us._**

**_I understand your family will always be the Malfoys but we can we part of your family and you can actually have fun instead of suffering, like now. _**

**_Just so you know I never write letters so this one probably will suck but I wrote it from my heart, hopes it's enough._**

**_Ron Weasley (your favourite brother, right?)_**

Holidays are finally over and I finished opening my other presents, that were mostly clothes and some were not even my size.

At King' Cross Station, Molly hugged again all her children, but something changed the plans.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were just a few inches away from them waving goodbye to Draco.

Just before Molly was going to hugged me, I ran as fast as I could to them, Lucius noticed and bent down so he could be at my level.

"Dad."

"My Anna." He whispered softly, taking me in his arms.

He lifted me, and looked at my eyes so intensely. I looked back at him, memorizing every part of his face, in case I wouldn't see it in a long time.

I put my hands around his neck, while he grabbed me as tight as he could, like he was going to lose me if he didn't.

My mum also hugged me, and instead of just having my arms around my dad's neck, I had them around his and my mum's neck.

I wished this would last forever, but no, Molly had to ruin my thirty seconds of happiness.

"Malfoy! Let go of my daughter!" Molly yelled at my father.

He shot a look to her, before bending down to let me on the floor, but I didn't let go of him.

"Anna" He whispered.

"No, daddy!" I said crying. "Don't please!"

He without effort made me let go of him.

"Go, you don't want the train to leave without you." he whispered to me, before standing up.

I walked away slowly, resisting the urge to turn around and at least see them, one more time.

"Stay away from her, Malfoy!" I heard Molly shout.

I found an empty compartment and, saw my parents arguing with Molly. A tear fell down my cheek.

The train started to move, and for a brief moment my father's eyes and mine met. The station got out of view in no time, but I still stared out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing my parents in the train station kind of made me go back a few steps of the progress I had made so far.

The smile I, not so often used, was now completely gone. I had stopped writing letters to Harry, I thought I was ready to talk to him but now that was gone. I no longer enjoyed being around Ginny, or any other of that family.

I had put the album Ron gave me for Christmas, at the bottom of my trunk, I didn't want it anymore. I didn't want anything but my family back.

School started again but I refused to attend classes for a few days until Professor McGonagall made me leave my dorm. And as soon as I did, I saw Draco walking by. I just stared at him trying to stop the tears from falling.

Draco felt my stare and turned around in my direction and looked at me, it seemed like he had… pity for me. He gave me a small smile before turning around and going away with his friends.

For the rest of the school year, I didn't say a single word, not even to Draco. Not even when she had to say an answer for an oral test.

Harry had written me several letter but she replied to none. Ron and Ginny kept trying to get me to talk too but I just kept ignoring and ignoring them. The twins made jokes to get me to laugh, they only got me to smile a bit once, because it was really funny. Percy barely said a _hello_ or a _good-morning _to me but nothing else. And Hermione, well it was obvious she was annoyed with the way I am.

Wanted it or not the school year was over, and that meant going back to this place that I should call my home. Go back to Molly. I tried not to puke as I thought about it.

Despite everything, I was top of my class. I had the best grades of my year and one of the highest averages of the school. But it didn't make me happy or proud.

On the way back home, I went to the last compartment, maybe Ron and Harry wouldn't find me that way. I wanted to be alone the few hours I had left of freedom. Then I would be stalked by Molly all summer. _Oh, the joy._

Just an hour before reaching our stop, Harry and Ron finally find me and sat in front of me without an invitation. Hermione sat next to me but it was obvious she didn't want to sit there.

I kept staring out the window or watching at my hands or the floor, anywhere but them. I wanted them out of here but of course they wouldn't leave me alone.

When the train stopped I shut my mind and blocked everything. I don't remember how Molly came towards me and grabbed my hand. I don't remember how Draco kept looking at me before I left. Or how I got in-between the twins in the car to go home. No, I blocked it all out.

Luckily for me, this big thing happened. And Molly wasn't stalking me that much. Or anyone. It turns out Percy had revelled up and left as soon as he got home, I don't blame him, though, I wish he could take me with him. He also said how he hater all of them, and was ashamed of being part of this family.

Molly had been crying ever since. It's really annoying but not as annoying as when she doesn't leave me alone.

Everyone else was shocked and angry at Percy. And I was just there, not caring, since I didn't really know him.

For the whole summer, I kept avoiding everyone and spent most of the time in my room which I shared with Ginny, or outside, where I could be by myself.

I never attended family meals when I wasn't forced to. I would only get a snack, a fruit or something little to eat, usually around 4:00 p.m. which was the time where everyone was busy or just not close to the kitchen.

Thanks to that I had lost a couple of pounds, but I didn't look bad. I didn't know, since I was a kid, that eating that little was taking a toll on me.

I just wanted to be away from everyone and be myself. If I could I'd run away and go with my real family but Molly had put this kind of magical, invisible bars, like some sort of jail bars around the house so I wouldn't leave, God, I hate her!


	6. Chapter 6

(FF to my third year)

I couldn't believe my first year of school was over. I ended up being first of my class! Like my father (Lucius) told me to.

Lots of thing happened, like I'm not really a Malfoy but half Potter half Weasley. And like my (biological) brothers Harry and Ron almost die along Ginny, my sister in the chamber of secrets, but that was before I met them, before I knew I wasn't a Malfoy.

And Percy graduated, leaving everyone behind. I only knew him for a year and I also think he's a git, but I admire him because he got the courage to leave.

Last year Harry was chosen as champion of the Triwizard Tournament, I was scared he would get hurt or worse, die, but I didn't tell him. I kept being the cold person everyone thought I was.

When school started last year I started to talk to Harry again, we still write each other letters though. I also started to talk to Ginny in those holidays, around Christmas and at the end of that school year I started to talk to Ron and like one month later I started to talk to Fred and George, they were hilarious.

I still don't talk to Molly or my other brothers, and I just answer with a simple yes or no to Arthur when he asks me something. Oh and I don't talk to Hermione either, she just hates me and I hate her back.

Last year I had started to speak to classmates and teachers too. And surprisingly I had gotten quite popular by now. I'm not the freak that doesn't talk anymore, but the smart Gryffindor that gets along with people from other houses.

They know nothing about me being a Malfoy for almost eleven years, and that I'm actually Ron's half sister and Harry's half sister too. They assume Harry just loves me like his little sister.

It would be such an scandal if someone finds out I'm actually his half sister, and according to Dumbledore I would be in danger. So it's just better to keep it a secret. Not like I wanted to scream at the top of my lunges that he was my brother.

Also, the biggest event that happened last year, well for me, was that my family decided to recover me. They worked with lawyers since the day I left, and since they are rich they got the best ones. The trial was due on the last day of August.

Both, my parents and the Weasleys had things against them, like my own mother left me in front of random door when I was just a baby, and my dad (Lucius) was now in Azkaban because he was caught in the ministry with other death eaters.

The judge said there was going to be another trial, but until then I was stuck with the Weasleys.

"Come on, Vic." Maddie, my best friend said. "We have to get to class."

It had been two months since school started again, school wasn't easy this year. I had gotten a bit lazy with the years. I rather stay in bed.

"It's Umbridge's class, you know?" She said. "She's a bit scary."

"She's just a normal teacher." I said rolling my eyes.

Umbridge was scary sometimes, but she hadn't done anything to me. Nothing, so I had nothing against her, except the fact that she hated Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you going to talk to mum this time?" Ginny asked me, we were on the train, going home for the summer holidays.

"Why should I?" I asked her.

"Because she's your mother."

"Really?" I asked, letting a sarcastic laugh escape my lips. "So she was my mother when I was a baby when she left me on a random door?"

"It…"

"Or was she my mother when I learnt to talk and walk?" I asked her. "Or when I got sick? Or when I learnt to write and read?"

"Vic…"

"I'm sorry but MY mother as you said wasn't there, Lucius and Narcissa were though." I said standing up. "You like it or not, or if Molly wanted it or not they are my real parents.

I left the compartment, I was furious. I was always really sensitive on that topic. I slammed the door of the compartment to let her know, and Harry and Ron that I was upset.

I walked around for about ten minutes until the train stopped. I sighed and went back inside the compartment to grab my bag.

Ginny, Ron and I waited approximately ten minutes until Molly and Arthur picked us up. We got in the car, I was in the middle in the back seat, Ginny was on my left and Ron on the other side.

"How was your year, kids?" Molly asked us.

"Awful!" Ron exclaimed. "Umbridge almost used crucio on Harry and …."

I zoomed out after that. I knew the story, I was there, and I didn't want to talk to that woman. I only wanted to get to the house so I could be in my room, away from her.

And as soon as we got there, I did that. I got out of the car and ran up to my room, well our room, I shared it with Ginny. I collapsed on the bed, and stayed there, not wanting to be here.

Now I had to endure two months here. Two months having to be around Molly Weasley or as Ginny called her earlier, my mother. But she really wasn't. I don't care what DNA tests say. She's not.

I was brought here two years ago and it still bothered me as that day, the day I was told I had to come here and a guy from the ministry dragged me out of the house and brought me here. But I didn't cry anymore. It has been about two months ago since I last cried.

Now I only got extremely angry. At anything. At the world. At Molly. At James Potter. At Harry. At Ron. At Ginny. At the stupid laws. Even at my dad and mum. Even at Draco.

I had made accidental magic lately, because my fury's levels are too high. The last time I turned Ginny's hair green and turned McGonagall's dress like Alicia's of Alicia in Wonderland. She looked pretty funny.

Of course I wasn't grounded, even when McGonagall wanted to so badly. But I had to learn to calm my anger and fury. They gave me some exercises to do, especially breathing. But I don't do that. I just let myself get angry. I have the right, haven't I?


End file.
